Ally or Enemy?
by Redemerald6
Summary: Raff meets a mysterious new friend named Airiela, who's hiding a deep secret, and a framed, convicted bot. Will the two friends be able to cool the tension between their protector bots or will Starscream take their lives before then? This story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

Ally or Enemy?

Chapter 1: Prologue and running.

I don't own transformers. ANY OF THEM!

* * *

Airiela pov

Has anything totally life changing just fallen from the sky to you? Well, it did me. Though, yours might be a fortune being delivered to your house anonymously. But, my life changer came in the form of a huge, damaged robot crash landing in my back yard. I repaired him and he told me his story. How his name was Wasp, how he was framed, sent to prison, escaped, and was now a wanted bot. I didn't really care about the last part so much. Wasp became my closest and dearest friend. It was him who convinced me to go back to school. And that, my friend, is where this tale truly starts.

I could tell from the moment I walked through the door that I was unwelcome to all but one boy. His name was Raff and he was super kind. This being proved when he stood up for me against a bunch of bullies. Sadly, this resulted in both of us running for our lives down the hall of our school with the muscle bound idiots behind us.

We burst out the front doors and I spotted Wasp waiting with open door to the right. Raff's ride was to the left. "See you tomorrow!" we yelled to one another in unison. I ran to Wasp and jumped in. "Air, what's..." I interrupted "No time, DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!" I cried as I ducked under the seat.

Wasp pov

I floored my gas pedal and drove strait forward and the yellow car that the boy had dived into passed me going in the opposite direction. As we passed each other I got a weird feel of familiarity. Something deep down told me that the driver in that car wasn't really human. But, I pushed that aside and focused on getting Airiela home. On the way back she told me about her day. About the boy, Raff, and how the two ended up in that mess. I laughed as Air told me she nearly kicked a dude's teeth in when he grabbed a hold of Raff.

Air fell asleep in my back seat as I was doing patrol. She seemed happier sleeping there then in her own bed. I sighed raising her wasn't easy, but it was better then the other option.

Flashback

Air was repairing my arm when I finally brought up the courage to ask. "So, what do your parents think of your keeping a convicted criminal in your garage?" she went stiff. "They couldn't have cared less. I'm even willing to bet they would hope you blasted me to save them the trouble of doing it themselves."

(A/N: More from Airiela's past will be revealed as the story goes on. So, Read and Review if you want the whole story.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ally or Enemy?

Chapter 2: Reunited in battle.

I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Airiela pov

I sat up with a groan as I woke up. I looked around my room and sighed. How Wasp managed to get me in here every night was beyond me. I looked at my work desk and bit my lip. I checked the time and gasped. I leapt out of bed and dashed around the room to find a proper outfit to wear at school. Every now and again peeking at the desk. I was about to leave the room I gave in and ran to it.

I yanked out the top drawer and lifted a secret panel. Underneath laid a digital camera I had received years ago for my birthday from a friend who has long been gone. I heard Wasp honk his horn outside "Come on, you'll be late!" he called. I grabbed the data-card and shoved it and camera in to my pocket. I blazed into Wasp's open door and we took off for school. I leaned back in the seat for comfort. "Remember what you practiced." soothed Wasp. "You're the fast thing on two feet in that school. Just grab Raff and go to the nearest classroom with a teacher if they come after you. Though, I still say you should face them one on one." he grumbled that last part. I sighed "If I did that they would want to know where I learned my moves and our cover will get blown." we went silent the rest of the way.

I wish I had known, but at the time, I didn't realize that our cover was going to be blown anyway by a certain jet flying over head.

Raff pov

I looked around nervously for Airiela. I really hoped her parents hadn't pulled her out because of the bullies. Then, I heard the sound of tires stopping a bit too quickly on the asphalt. I peeked around the corner of the school and saw Air jumping out of the car that had picked her up the day before. "Love you, see you later!" she yelped running toward me. I smiled and waved. She smiled, too, and ran to my side. "So, hoping for an uneventful second day?" I asked casually. She smiled and raised two crossed fingers. We laughed until a voice spoke from behind us. "Well, isn't that sweet. Raff's got a girl friend." we turned and I felt my face go red. Jack and Miko were standing there "GUYS, SHE'S JUST A FRIEND!" Miko giggled and the two headed to their classes. I groaned and looked at Air "Sorry about them. They're more friends of mine." She smiled "It's okay, let g..." CRASH and black.

Wasp pov

I was nearly home when Airiela called me. I sighed and answered. "Air, you've been there five nano-clicks. You can't be. . ." there was a loud crash in the background and I fell silent. "Wasp! (Static) need (crash) ool (scream) attack. Arscream!" I made a U-turn and blazed back to the school. Half way there, the yellow car that picked up Raff the day before pulled up right beside me. He looked in as much of a rush as myself.

I hit my brakes just outside the school grounds in horror. Starscream was was hovering over the school with two limp figures. I recognized them both. IT WAS AIR AND RAFF! "Come and get them, Auto-bots!" cackled Starscream. If I wasn't so scared and worried about the kids, I would have heard him use Auto-bots. Not Auto-bot.

But, I didn't catch it and transformed. Then, right next to me, the yellow car did the same. Again, if I had been in my right mind, I would have recognized the scout at my side. But, I just charged my weapons and fired on the con. He dodged my attacks, but wasn't so lucky with Bumblebee's shots. He hit on his third shot. Starscream yelled in pain and dropped Air. I dived forward and caught her. She was covered in blood. Whether her's or another's I didn't know. I gently laid her out of harms way and dive bombed the con. He finally dropped Raff and I caught him as well.

Heavily injured, Starscream flew off. I panted and had just calmed down when I heard a canon being charged next to my head. 'Oh, right.' I thought as I looked at the bot who ruined my life 'Bumblebee.'


	3. Chapter 3

Ally or Enemy?

Chapter 3: The woes of a Shakespearean fan.

I don't own transformers.

* * *

Airiela pov

I sat up and groaned in pain. My entire body burned with the wounds all over. Though, I am no stranger to pain. I looked around and gasped in surprise. A yellow bot, like Wasp, had a ray pointed at said mech. Wasp seemed to know him because he raised the hand that was not occupied by my friend, Raff, in surrender and said "Easy, Bumblebee. I'm not here to cause any trouble." The yellow bot's eyes went to the unconscious boy and he reached out a hand. He pointed at Raff and put out his hand. Wasp looked at Raff, then the bot and realized what he wanted. "OH, yeah, here." he carefully placed Raff in his hand. "Okay, you have yours. I'm just gonna get mine and we'll just forget this. 'Kay?" Wasp turned to me and knelt down. He offered me his hand. I stood only to fall forward in pain. I could feel my shattered ribs. Wasp quickly and gently caught me. "You okay?" he asked with concern. I nodded and gritted my teeth. Then looked up at him with a wide grin. "Anybody get the number of that planet that hit me?" he sighed and shook his head.

Bumblebee pov

I was a bit shocked at the scene that had just played out right in front of me. Not only had Wasp saved Raff and the other girl, but he didn't try to kill me right then and there. What's more, he seemed to care a great deal for the girl in his hand.

She was a strange looking human. Her hair was black and cut to where her bangs were longer then the rest of her hair. Her eyes were mismatched. The right eye was brownish-red and the left was bluish-purple. Around her neck was an empty brown chain, she was covered in drying blood, making her clothes the same color as her right eye. She was smiling at Wasp and talking to him. "So," she looked at the school "I don't think school's gonna be an issue for a while." she giggled. Wasp smiled sadly and shook his head. "If I didn't know better I'd say you lured Starscream here yourself." the girl looked playfully hurt. "Why, Wasp, how could you even think that of me." she pouted as the bot transformed. On the ground she started to get dramatic "Oh, woe is me, my best friend thinks that I would actually call turn to the con, the very bane of our existence. Oh, Wasp, how could you?" she said swaying slightly.

Wasp seemed to groan "I knew I should never have taken you to see 'Hamlet'. That's it no more Shakespearean plays for you." she yelped and got in him "Okay, okay, I'll shut up! Just don't go back on your promise. You said you'd take me to see 'A Mid-Summer's Night Dream'!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ally or Enemy?

Chapter 4: Photos of the past.

I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Airiela pov

After the days events, Wasp took me home. I sighed in the backseat. "So, that was Bumblebee?" I muttered "Yeah, that was him." grumbled Wasp. "Well, I was expecting someone, I don't know bigger, to be the one who framed you." Wasp seemed to think about that. "You know, you're right. I don't think he did work alone. Now that I think, a few days before my capture he was constantly getting the rest of us in trouble. The only ones that didn't get mad at him were Bulkhead and Longarm. It was weird though. I got the distinct impression that Longarm didn't much care for Bumblebee before all the trouble." I crossed my arms and thought "Maybe you weren't the only one who was framed here. What if this Longarm tricked him into thinking you were the spy? Then, you would go out for his crime, and blame Bumblebee for it. If Longarm did it himself you would hate him and go after him instead. I think we've been hating the wrong bot all these years, Wasp."

Wasp drove in silents for a while then sighed. "I think you're right, but I wasn't much help in the matter. Slag, I was a real glitch back then. Especially to Bumblebee. Man, I might as well have sent myself to the stock-aid. I think I did when I . . . Let's change the subject." he drove a bit quicker. I bit my lip "Wasp, I'll make you a deal. You tell me everything, and I do mean everything, and I'll.., I'll tell you what happened ten years ago."

Wasp pov

I was so surprised I almost ran past a stop sign. I hit the breaks and screeched to a stop and Air was thrown into my passenger seat back. "W-what?" I stuttered. Air pulled herself into her seat. She looked scared "Just get us home before I change my mind." she nearly screamed. I took off again.

Though Air trusted me, and I her, she had never told me why I found her alone in the middle of nowhere in a huge house with no human guardians. I never had the spark to ask her right out, but from time to time I'll hint at the question. But, her evasion skills are as powerful as her acting and Drama.

Airiela pov

So we got home, and Wasp told me everything. He was right, he was a real glitch to Bee. When he was done I sighed and curled up in his backseat. This was going to take a while and I was bound to cry at some point."I was three when I realized that my parents didn't much care for me. I was dead weight to them. But, I never realized how much they hated me until. . ."

Flashback

"Airiela, get down here!" barked my mom. I flinched. She was angry about something, and I was willing to bet it had nothing to do with me. I quickly went down the stairs and froze at the sight in front of me. Mom looked livid, but at the same time please with herself. I shivered as she turned to a man with a dark look in his eyes. "There, is she suitable?" she asked him. The man grinned and nodded "Your price was more then fair, I'll double it." mom's eyes glowed with a greedy light. I looked at dad for help in understanding what was happening. He had the same look.

End

I choked "They had sold me as a slave girl." I broke down and sobbed. But, I got control and continued "After about two year,"

Flashback

I sat in my room in tears. My back still hurt from the whipping I had received. I had bitten my "master's" hand when he tried to lift up my skirt. I was heavily bruised and bleeding. There were three knocks on the window and I gathered my strength and opened it to find my dear friend, Errika. She had a digital camera by the lanyard in her mouth as she climbed in. She panted for a moment then gave me a huge grin. "I've(pant) I've got it. (Sigh) There's no way he can wriggle out of this." she held up the camera. "This camera is not your only birthday gift the card has all the proof we need to send the bas #!% to jail for the rest of his mortal life." she grinned. I smiled sadly "Now, if we can just get you to the local SVU we can do this." my smile vanished "You know I can't leave. He'll kill us both." I whispered. She gripped my hands, "Honestly, death is better then this h &$ hole. As for me, if I go I'm taking him down with me." she pulled out a throwing dagger and showed me just how go she was with it. "I've been practicing for months for this. I'll drag him to H &$ with me if I have to."

End

"So, it worked?" asked Wasp. I shook my head "Not really,"

Flashback

We ran as fast as we could through the thick woods. I heard the sound of gunshots behind us. I was a little ahead of Errika. Then, she screamed in pain. I turned and saw her on the ground. She moved her hand away from her stomach. Her hand was covered in blood. She fell to the ground and I run to her side. She shoved the camera into my hand "G-go, show the police." she gargled as blood found it's way up her windpipe. I sobbed "I can't, not alone." she smiled sadly. "You're going to have to." her eyes slid shut and she grew still. I stood and ran in a random direction. The camera tight in my hand. I burst out of the woods and looked around. A man looked at me in surprise. I guess I did look awful. My hair was a mess of leaves and twigs, my already ragged clothes was torn even more and soaked in my friends blood. That topped with the fact I was seven, alone, and clutching a camera like a life line seemed to draw some eyes.

I looked at the first man I saw and was about to ask him where the police were when I felt a horrid pain in my shoulder blade. I thought I was going to die tight there. I fell to the ground and listened to the screams and running. I lied on the ground unmoving. Then, I heard Errika's voice "Get up! Come on!" I stood shakily and stumble walked away from the trees. "Keep going. I'll protect you. Just move." said Errika. I walked up to a woman who was watching me with horror and shock "Pardon me, ma'am. But, where is the police station?" I asked clutching my shoulder. She pointed shakily at a large brick building not for away. "Thank you." I said. I walked into the building and up to the front desk. "Excuse me." I said to the man at the desk. He didn't look up from his paper "Yeah, what do you want?" I put the camera on the desk. It had some of my own blood on it now. "My friend said I need to find SVU. Could you please point me in that direction?" he spoke again "What do you need SV.. OH MY GOD!" he had lowered his paper and looked at me. "Geez." he ran around his desk and pushed me into a chair. "Hey, I need a bus. I've got a Caucasian minor with a gunshot wound." he yelled into his walkie-talkie on his shoulder then he spoke to me "Dang, kid, who did this to you?" he asked. I was to tired to answer so I pointed to the camera before blacking out.

Wasp pov

Air had sort of gone into a state of pained shock. "So, what happened after that?" I asked. She sighed "They looked on the card. Errika had been recorded my beatings for months to have enough evidence to convict my master. They sent me to an orphanage where I was adopted by a nice family. Sadly, they died. But, they left me our house and enough money to get me through life on my own. They knew I wouldn't want to go back to the orphanage."

Now, that I knew the truth. I wished I didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally or Enemy?

Chapter 5: Raff begs and THEY'RE GONE!

* * *

I don't own transformers.

Raff pov

I groaned. It took me a moment to figure out I was in Bee's backseat. I tried to sit up, but hissed as pain shot through me and I clutched my mid-section, as most of the pain came from there. "_Are you alright?_" beeped Bee concerned. I nodded "Y,yeah, my ribs hurt a bit, but I'm okay." I muttered. I fought to remember what I did to get hurt. "Bee, what happened? Where are we going?" I asked. "_There was an attack on the school. I'm taking you to the base so Ratchet can fix you up._" I nodded then remembered "OH SLAG, IS AIRIELA OKAY?" I yelped both in pain and fear for my friend. Bee was silent for a moment. "_I don't know, Raff._"

We got to the base and Ratchet set to my injuries at once. I was relieved when Bulkhead and Arcee brought Jack and Miko to the base. Miko had to restrain herself from hugging me because of my wounds. "Oh, Raff, we were so worried. We saw the school roof come down on you and your friend!" she choked. I froze in horror. The roof fell on Air and I? Was Air okay? "Did you see Air anywhere?" I asked in a panic. They shook their heads "Bulk and Arcee got us out of there before Starscream saw us." said Jack. I started to hyperventilate. I had no clue if my new friend was dead or not!

Just as they started trying to calm me down my phone rang. I answered "Hello"_ Raff?_ my heart skipped a beat happily. "Air! You're okay!" I sighed in relief. _Of course. Did you expect anything better then total health? _I laughed "Not really. I was just worried." _Don't fear me, Friend. I'll always back thee. _"Nay, Marry, I will fear the. For thou art reckless." Bee beeped behind me "_That's it young man, no more Shakespeare_" I was about to retort when I heard the exact same thing said on the other end of the line only in English. "Who art with the in thy hidden castle?" I joked. There was hesitation then _Tis none other then mine overly-guarding nurse. But, now, friend, I bit the farewell to the marrow. _before she hung up I heard the same voice from before say _"Give me one good reason to take you to see 'A Mid-Summer's Night Dream'."_

I slid my phone back into my pocket and ran over to Bee and gave him 'the eyes'. An awesome tool that Miko taught me to master for begging. Now, only Optimus could resist me. Even Miko, the mistress of begging, couldn't say no. It wasn't something I pulled out everyday, so Bee wasn't expecting it. "Bee?" I said as sweetly as possible. I heard Jack whisper to Arcee "I think he just gave me a cavity." and Miko to Bulkhead "Wow, whatever he wants it must be huge if he's pulled out 'the eyes'." fortunately, Bee didn't hear them. "There's a showing of 'A Mid-Summer's Night Dream' tonight. Can we go? Pleeeeeeeeeasssseee!"

Arcee pov

I laughed as Bumblebee fought 'the eyes'. He whirred and looked away from the begging face. I think he might have been able to resist, if he hadn't looked at his charge again. Raff wasn't backing down. Jack leaned over again "Whoa, he really want to see that play. Do you think something's up?" he muttered. I, too, was a bit caught off guard at the request. Normally, Raff only use that look for something he knew he would be refused from if he didn't. Bee would have taken the boy anyway, so why the look? "I think so. Raff's up to something." Jack grinned and I picked up on his plan. "Well, Bee, while you fight against that look, Arcee, let's go for a drive." I transformed and Jack got on. Miko called "Hold on, we'll come, too." Bulkhead nodded and the four of us drove out. "You guys in on this?" Jack asked through the com. link. "Well, duh, Raff is so up to something. Starscream could see that." said Bulkhead.

Bumblebee pov

I sighed and gave into the look on my boy's face. I transformed and opened my door. "_If you start quoting this play there will be no more. Got it?_" I bleeped. Raff nodded as he quickly fastened his seat belt.

Normal pov

Two identical cars drove to the same theater, with the passengers both wanting the same thing. They were both so busy telling their charges off for quoting Shakespearean plays that neither noticed their twin pulling up along side them or the dark winged jet flying over them, Hellbent on revenge against the two. Starscream knew the best way at the two autobots was through their charges. Hurt them, the the bots. So, he made his move. He swooped down and attacked the cars, knocking them off the road and their charges unconscious. He approached the injured yellow car and nearly ripped his door off and grabbed the brunette. The boy's glasses fell from his face as he was pulled out. Bumblebee tried to transform, but was to drained of energon. He slipped into stasis.

Then, the Decepticon turn to the already off line Wasp and took his waking human. Starscream had to admit the girl was stronger then she looked. Her eyes opened and glared daggers at him. As if daring him to try anything with her. He smirked and flew away with the two. Yes, this would be far better then anything he could do to the bots.

Wasp pov

I woke up and groaned. Pain shot through me as I did so. I fought to remember what happened. I was taking Air to the theater for the play, then I was blasted off the road. I felt panic strike me. "Airiela!" I cried looking for my human. "AIR!" I called in a panic. Then, from the other side of the road I saw a familiar yellow car on it's side. It must have been blasted as well. I went to Bumblebee's side quickly, but cautiously. His door was out of place. As though someone opened it roughly or tried to rip it off. I ignored this for the time being and looked around. If he was here, other's weren't far off. "Man, Raff is going to get upset when he sees your state." at the boy's name, Bumblebee awoke. His optics opened slowly at first, then flew wide and he bolted up and looked around. He let out panicked beeps. I blinked as my processors translated these noises into words. _"Raff? Raff! Where are you? RAFF!" _I realized, for the first time, both our humans were gone!


	6. Chapter 6

Ally or Enemy?

Chapter 6: Don't want to be Cinderella.

I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Airiela pov

I sat in the huge bird cage that Starscream had nearly thrown us into. I wasn't going to talk until Raff woke up. He, unlike the idiot who took us, understood early Shakespearean. Can anyone say "Secret language"?

Just as this popped into my head, the boy awoke. "Art thee, well, dear friend?" I asked and watched Starscream look confused. Raff looked around and I saw he was without his glasses. "Tis your friend. Doth thou knowest where he is?" he shook his head "Nay, but as my vision fail my hearing soars tell me, my lady, where for art we?" I smiled. "Trapped is our souls, like birds in cage. And the warden be none other then one worse the he who has nursed me." Raff nodded and laughed.

After about ten minuets of talking complete and total nonsense in Shakespearean to each other, Starscream gave up any hope of trying to decode the practically dead language. I watched him leave and smiled "The coward runs for another day. Now, let get serous here." Raff nodded "I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna play Cinderella and wait for my Prince Charming to make the first move. I getting out of here." Raff stood shakily "How? We're probably miles off the ground, in an iron cage that was designed to hold us." I smiled sadly "I've been in tougher spots. And, because of that, I'm always prepared for anything." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a small wasp shaped robot. It flew out of my palm and into the lock that kept the door closed. "Lucky Lock-pick will have that lock cleared in no time."

Sure enough, the tiny bot came back and the lock was undone.

Bumblebee pov

I paced the base in a nervous mess. Raff was gone, Wasp was here, and another girl was missing as well. The others watched me pace for the hundredth time and Wasp stood "Well, I'd best be off. Knowing Air, she probably has them out by now and. . ." just then his com. rang "Hello?... Oh, hey, Air. We were just talking about you... Yes, we... How did I know you were going to say that?... Stop that... Okay, send me the location and I'll be there soon... Yeah, yeah, bye." Wasp turned to us. I pretty sure we were all shocked and showed it. "What she doesn't like to play Cinderella. Anywhosen, Air and Raff are on the outskirt of Jasper." he informed us before transforming. I quickly followed suit. I still didn't understand how he couldn't hate me after what I did. But, I didn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Airiela pov

We sat outside a gas station waiting for our rides. "So, why did Mr. big-and-ugly take you?" I asked. He sighed "It's kind of a secret." I rolled my eyes "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." he sighed again "Fine, my best friend Bumblebee's and Autobot. That is the best thing I can think of." I watched him for a moment then grinned "Well, that's awkward. My best friend and guardian is Wasp. Your friend wrongfully sent him to jail." Raff paled. "Bee wouldn't do that on purpose!" he yelped. "I figured. Wasp and I think they were both set up."

At that moment, two identical cars pulled up. The green transformed into my worry proan protector and the yellow Raff's. "Are you two alright?" asked Wasp. I nodded "In desperate need of a good nap, but unhurt." Raff glared at me "Speak for yourself. Ratchet is going to blow a gasket when he sees I fractured another rib. Bee, you better cover me here." the yellow bot beeped and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Ally or Enemy?

Chapter 7: When weird gets down right Freakish.

I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Airiela pov

Okay, long story shortish, Raff managed to convince Wasp and I to go back to their base with them to clear Wasp's name. It was a long conversation, involving a lot of Shakespearean English just to annoy the bots. So, that's why we were all sitting in the living area. All being, myself, Raff, Wasp, Bee, Jack, Miko, their guardians, Ratchet, and, of course, Optimus Prime.

Can anyone say awkward? I mean, I am an abused, escaped slave, who knowingly and willingly aid and protect a convicted bot. They might go easy on me for being a kid, but Wasp will get in a lot of trouble if he isn't cleared. I was pacing the room nervously waiting for the verdict when the doors opened and a huge, angry bot stormed into the room with three smaller bots behind him.* The big bot went into the room where they were discussing Wasp and the other three waited. The light blue bot looked over at Bee and Bulkhead and waved shyly at the two. They returned the greeting with a nod and looked at the door with worry. I bit my lip and looked at Raff.

"Why for art we silenced? Such dark humor on a day of a comrade's return to the light? Doth that bot serve danger?" I asked Raff was about to respond when the orange bot by the blue one that wave spoke. "Nay, lady fair, he simply hath a head of diamond hard. He doth not wish to admit his wrong doing." I realized what he was saying and got so mad I dropped the language all together. "So he plans on sending an innocent bot to the stockade! Why doesn't he just declare himself a Con and get it over with!" I yelled.

Raff ran to my side. "There's no way Optimus. . ." a cocky voice interrupted "has a choice in the matter." we all turned to see Wasp fighting to get out of the larger bot's grip. "Wasp!" I cried running toward them. The big bot knocked me back in what he must have thought was a gentle way "You're in enough trouble, protoform. Don't add to the list." I growled at his words.

Raff pov

Out of no where, Air floated off the ground. Her eyes were glowing blue and her hair flew around her face like it was in a rough wind. It lengthened and turned white. Her glare penetrated the very soul of the Prime in front of her. She spoke in a voice that screamed untamed power. "You don't seem to have studied earth culture very well. If you had, you would know that abused children tend to cling to their loved ones. As they are all they have. And, if you knew that, you'd know that children can get violent went they don't get their way. Oh, and one more thing. Earth has telepathic beings. Just so you know."

Sentinel and his team from animated. Did I miss anyone*

(A/n: WRITER'S BLOCKAGE! HELP! Do the bots stop her from attacking or will she have to can some can and run?)


	8. Chapter 8

Ally or enemy?

Chapter 8: Order out of chaos.

I don't own transformers.

* * *

Raff pov

I quickly ran over to Air. "Airiela, stop it!" she looked at me then Wasp, who looked shocked and scared. Her eyes got sad and she returned to the ground. Sentinel Prime took a step toward her and she glared at him. "Stay away from me!" she backed into Jetstorm and swayed dangerously. Wasp's holo-form appeared and supported her. Sentinel got mad and sent his holo-form to pull him away from her. I quickly got between him and the two. To my surprise, so did Miko, Jack, Bulkhead, Bee, Arcee, Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Jazz. "This has gone far enough. Wasp is innocent. So, unless you want to spend your own share of time in the stockade, I would release him and be on your way." said Arcee.

When Sentinel refused to release the green bot, Bumblebee walked over to him, in bot form of course, and pulled Wasp to them. Surprising me even more then when he came to my side. Then, he actually spoke! "This (static) bot has spent (static) too much time in the stockade and, I'll admit, it's my fault. But on my spark, I swear, he will never return while I'm still processing."

I turned to Jetfire "Doth his mind always be as blank as unwritten page?" I asked. The twins laughed "Indeed, he hath not a drop on ink on his page." said Jetstorm. At that moment, Wasp, Sentinel, and Bee, who was beeping again, said "Would you please stop talking like that!" all at one time. The base erupted with our laughter and even Optimus and Ratchet smiled.

Finally, after hours of convincing, Wasp was "sentenced" to stay with us at the base as "punishment" for his "crime". It seemed to reach the Prime that it was in his best interest to let him stay.

Airiela pov

I was ecstatic about this new development in my life. When they announced that we were to stay with the bots, I hugged Raff and kissed him right on the lips. He seemed dazed and shocked by this and I was more then a little embarrassed. But, Jack and Miko seemed to have seen this coming. "Booyah, pay up, Jack!" cried Miko sticking out her hand. "Ah man, why couldn't you two wait until tomorrow for that?"


	9. Chapter 9

Ally or Enemy

Chapter 9: Surprise of the century.

I don't own transformers.

* * *

Airiela pov

What starts out a good day can go sour so quickly. Like today. Raff and I just got back into school and already, we were getting glares. But, this time it was the entire freaking student body. What could have possibly done in three second that could tick off the whole school? The principle came up to us "May I speak with the two of you." we looked at each other in fear and confusion. "Oh, scraplet." I groan as we followed him. We got to the door and he asked us to sit.

I chewed my lip trying to think of what we had done. "Relax, you two. You're in no trouble." I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "I just thought you would like to know that for this year's school play you two were given the leading parts." Raff and I 's eyes got huge. "Y-you never asked us if we wanted a part?" whimpered Raff. The principle pulled out two scripts with a smile "For some reason, we knew you wouldn't be able to say 'no'. He handed us the scripts and a mischievous grin sprouted on my face. Raff was smiling like that too. "Well, if this is the case then we are so in." I smiled.

Wasp pov

I parked outside the school and waited for Raff and Air. I saw them running toward the me as fast as they could with a bunch of angry kids behind them. I opened my door and was about to ask when Air yelp "At home, GO, GO, GO!" I screeched my tires driving away quickly and shot toward the base. Raff and Air were in my back seat rolling in laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked. Air sat up giggling "Hehe, we almost died, hehe." I started to question their sanity at this point.

We pulled into the base and Air and Raff got out. "Hey, guys!" called Jack from a little bit away. "Hey, we've got a surprise for you guys." Air smiled looking, for the first time since I've met her, like a little kid who was just told they were going to Disneyland. "What is it?" asked Bulkhead. "We got the leading parts in our school play!" they chirped in unison. Arcee smiled at the excited two. "That's great, you two. What is the play?" she asked. The two looked mischievous and stood a little ways from each other.

Raff took a dramatic pose. "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

Air stood and sighed "Ay me!"

Raff smiled and continued

"She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

Air sighed again.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Oh no." groaned Bee and I we looked at each other and knew where this was going. The play was Romeo and Juliet.


	10. Chapter 10

Ally or Enemy?

Chapter 10: Where do we draw the line between real and fantasy?

I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Airiela pov

I sat up in bed. Today was the day of the play and, oh man, was I nervous. I got up, careful not to wake Wasp and paced the room. I read my script about ten time when Wasp finally awoke. He snickered at me and went to get some energon so I could practice. Everything was perfect. I knew my lines by heart, my dresses were gorgeous, and Jack and Miko were given permission to skip school to record it for the bots.

I sat in the main room trying to ground myself and stay calm. The play was in a few hours. I paced some more and looked up to find Raff in his Romeo outfit. I smiled at him "Lookin' good, handsome!" he blushed and called down to me "Aren't you the one who needs to be on the balcony?" I smiled and ran up the stairs to him. "Nervous?" he asked "Pft, no way." he smiled "That bad, huh?" I nodded. "I just can't lie to Romeo can I?" he shook his head. "Oh, would you two kiss already it get it out of the way?" called Miko's voice from below us. I felt my face get hot and Raff, too, got red. I smirked and gave him another kiss on the lips before going down the stairs calling "Anon, good nurse, I come." I heard Bee's laughter as Raff spoke. "I love it when she does that."

(Time Skip. Play in ten minuets.)

I rushed around getting ready for my part. I had been given my own dressing room, so I practiced the lines again and brushed my hair. I hadn't been sure what to do with it so I left it down. I didn't have any makeup on either. I sighed and looked at my reflection. "I am a nervous wreck." I groaned flopping my head down on the vanity. There was a knock at the door and went and opened it. Standing there were Miko and Sierra, a friend (and future heartache) of Jack's. I smiled "Hey girls, what's up?" they smiled "We're here to help you get ready for the play, silly." said Miko. I smiled "I suppose I need it." I said stepping aside and letting them in.

Raff pov

So far, the play went smoothly. We had past the battle of the servants, the invitation to the supper, and were now getting ready to go to the Capulet house. I was excited. I hadn't seen Air since she went into her dressing room and Miko and Sierra went in. I didn't know how it went. As I sat off to the side I finally saw her. Oh, man. So this is how Romeo felt when he saw her. Her which had lengthened in the back was in a bun with flowers in it. Her bangs held a single yellow rose I knew she wore to honor Bee and I. I caught her eye and she smiled. She seemed to glow in the stage light as she dance with the others. The dress clearly revealed the scar on her right shoulder, but no one seemed to mind it.

I audience gasped at the beauty of her and finally, my part to speak to her came.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

she smiles

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

We held up our palms and pressed them together.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

She blushed and tried not to giggle.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

I moved closer

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

We kissed and Air reached up and touched her lips with a smile.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took?"

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again."

We kissed again and pulled away less quickly. A hard blush on our faces.

"You kiss by the book."

Miko pov

As expected, Air and Raff did awesome. Heavy on the 'AWWWW!'. When the play was over they all bowed and Raff and Air held hands as they did. It was beautiful. To bad it didn't last.

As we walked outside to get back to base, a man came forward with some roses. He smiled at Air "It's been a long time, Airiela. You did well on stage." Air froze and looked at the man with fear in her eyes "What are you doing here?!" she screamed, backing away. That set the rest of us on high alert. Fear wasn't Air's style. "Who are you?" demanded Raff protectively stepping in front of Airiela to guard her from an attack. I heard Jack dialing on his phone. Whoever he was calling I hoped it was the bots.

Wasp pov

My com-link rang and I answered. "Hel..." I heard what was on the other end "I'm surprised Airiela hasn't told you about me. I gave her that scar on her shoulder." I could hear Air whimpering in fear. I checked to see who was calling. It was Jack! "RATCHET, I NEED A GROUND BRIDGE NOW!" I yelled as the call ended. "THE KIDS ARE IN TROUBLE!" Ratchet open the bridge and I drove through at top speeds.

Sierra pov

A green and black Camaro screeched to a sideways stop next to us and the doors flew open. There was no one inside, but a voice called "Get in!" Air and Raf jumped in and I was pushed in by Jack. Who got in the front seats with Miko. We drove away at top speeds and I assumed Jack was driving until he turned in his seat to check on Air, who was crying her eyes out. I decided now was not a good time for questions. Raff was holding Air close to him as she cried. I looked at the scar on her shoulder and remembered thinking it must have been a birthmark when Miko and I were helping her get ready for the play. Now, I knew otherwise. I watched as the strong, stout, brave girl's mask crumbled away revealing the scared, scarred child she was. At which point I asked myself, where does her real life begin and the mask end?


	11. Chapter 11

Ally or Enemy?

Chapter 11: Where is Airiela?

I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Jack pov

So, the play turned out to be a bust. Air hadn't come out of her room since that night and that was two weeks ago. No one could get to her. On the up side, Sierra knew about the bots now. She was a frequent visitor now and Jetfire was assigned as her guardian. Like I said before, it's been two weeks and Air hasn't left her room. We were getting worried.

Raff pov

I knocked on Air's door "Art the in need of any such thing?" I asked. No reply came "Thou art not one known for her fear, Airiela. Why dost thou not respond to thine comrades?" again nothing "Air if you don't answer me I'm going to assume the worst and come in." nothing. I opened the door and gasped at what I saw inside. Air's room was trashed. There were drawing, journals, and paints strung every where. Paint splattered the walls where tubes had been crushed and exploded on the walls. To make matters worst. Air was gone!

Normal pov

In a dark warehouse somewhere outside the city, cloaked men were placing glowing tubes onto a ship. Each was covered in a tarp. One man tripped and the tarp on the tube he carried slipped. Inside slept a child no older the eight. Another man rushed over and covered the tube. "Watch your step. If we don't get these kids to them soon it's our head." growled the man who fixed the tarp. This man went and got the last tube. This one wasn't covered. It contained none other than Airiela. She, like the other children, was suspended in a strange substance in a deep sleep. "Well, you're the last one. Took us long enough to find all you kids. Don't worry. You'll be home soon." I picked up the tube "Sweet dreams," Air shifted and revealed a golden bracelet with a ruby number 1 embedded in it "Ariel Prime."

(To be continued in... um. Little help with the name?)


End file.
